


dont you ever do that again

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: a tumblr shit





	dont you ever do that again

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

“Pep, Pep-”

“Shush.”

“Pepper, look at me, Pep, look, I’m fin-”

“I don’t even want to look at you right now, Tony,” Pepper says, pointedly avoiding Tony’s eyes and straightening a pile of paperwork on her desk.

“Pepper, please. Come on. Look. I’m fine,” Tony says, reaching out to tap his fingers on hers. “See? No harm done.”

“You weren’t watching you,” Pepper mutters under her breath, but she lets Tony slide his fingers with hers.

“But I’m fine, Pep.”

“I know, Tony. But-”

“Come here,” Tony says, using her hand to spin her around and into his arms to press his forehead against hers. He brings her hand up to feel the whirr of the arc reactor. “See? Perfectly alive.”

Pepper sighs. “Just.. Don’t ever do that again. Please.”


End file.
